


冷月亮

by benjy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 兵团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjy/pseuds/benjy
Summary: 杀手利✖️画家尼特文背景大概是十八世纪的欧洲 极度ooc⚠️
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

他捡到他的那天实在不是个好日子。乌云把天空压得不能再低，像有先兆似的，本来在广场上悠哉散步的鸽子都飞到了教堂的钟楼上，在屋檐下叽叽咕咕地挤作一团，肥肥的胸脯随着每次向前抻颈微微打着颤。主妇忙着把未干的床单衣服收拾进屋，焦急地呼唤着未归家的孩子，性子急的直接拧着自家皮猴儿的耳朵把他们扭送回屋内。大人们提早下了班，在街上碰见熟人也只是匆匆打了招呼：“快回家吧！暴风雨要来啦！”

埃尔文那天也本应该呆在家里，可好巧不巧，在给一副静物画收尾时，他发现自己存放赭黄颜料的皮袋子里空得一点渣子不剩。他盯着那画布，焦躁无比，在房间里踱来踱去，把自己那一头柔顺的金发抓得像鸡窝。他咬着自己的手指，目眦欲裂地瞪着那未完成的画，又转过头看向窗外昏黄阴沉的天空，下定决心一般抓起椅子上的外套，冲出了家门。

他像一条进不去家的狗崽一样焦急地抓挠已经上了锁的画具店的门。老板在门后吼他：“你瞎吗？没看见门口停业的牌子吗？暴风雨快来了！赶紧找地方躲起来吧。”他回吼：“求你了！卖给我颜料吧！今天要是画不完我会疯！”“又是一个学艺术学傻了的……”老板无可奈何地卸下了门内的插销，没好气地说这次要付双倍的价钱。

他把那袋赭黄揣在怀里，按紧了自己的帽子，在空无一人的街道上奔跑，他能闻到空气中湿重的水汽的味道。家家户户的窗户都封紧了，道旁的梧桐叶沙沙作响，风把被人丢弃的报纸卷起来抛到天上，他仿佛是奔跑在这天地间的唯一活物。直到这时不安与恐惧才顺着他的尾骨爬上脊椎，有一个声音在他耳边低吼——暴风雨要来了！

终于，闪电把天空撕开一道口子，隆隆的雷声如巨蟒一般蜿蜒着追赶上他的脚步，豆大的雨点打向他的后背。那雨来得蛮不讲理，滂沱到近乎暴虐，像天神在撕心裂肺地哭喊，把携着怒气与哀怨的泪珠砸向人间。埃尔文被浇得晕头转向，他的帽子被吹落到地上，瞬间湿透的大衣吸饱了水重重地压在他肩头，他的视线一片模糊，被打湿的睫毛扎进眼睛里，刺得他眼泪直流。

尽管如此，埃尔文还是抓紧了兜里的颜料。他像一只艰难渡河的小马驹，就算被水流冲得东倒西歪，也绝不放开嘴里叼着的那袋金黄色的谷物。他跌跌撞撞地钻进一个小巷，后背紧贴着生了苔的墙壁，尽管头顶上的窗沿连他半个身体都遮不到，但起码能让他睁开眼睛缓口气。鞋里灌满了雨水，被袜子粘住的脚趾在鞋里打着滑，埃尔文低下头，用鞋尖抵住地面，想把水倒出来。雨水顺着巷子的坡度向下流，埃尔文揉了揉眼睛——这里面居然夹杂着一抹稀薄的暗红，像一尾鱼一样游过他的脚边，这让他想起自己每次冲刷颜料盘时从手指间流泻出去的颜色。他抬起脸，望向巷子的尽头，等他看清楚那个伏在地上奄奄一息的东西时，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

他那么瘦，肩骨从薄薄的衣服里支出来，他流了那么多的血，那么小的人。埃尔文用大衣裹紧这将死的黑色乌鸦，把他紧紧抱在怀里。看着巷外暴雨依旧在肆虐的街道，又看看怀里男人发青的嘴唇，他咬紧牙，低下头，如牛犊冲出围栏一样，埃尔文又一次冲进了雨里。

他倒在了家门口的地板上，高大的身躯撞在地上发出“砰”的一声。身上的衬衫湿透了，他被冻得牙齿不住打颤。但此刻他无暇顾及自己，埃尔文挣扎着起身，把那个小个子男人放到自己的床上，那人身上的血混合着雨水很快在被单上晕开。埃尔文用剪刀剪开他已经和伤口粘在一起的衣服，用蘸了温水和烈酒的布擦拭那具苍白身体上的伤，他惊讶地发现，它们已不再往外冒血。这是个好的征兆，埃尔文用力吸了吸鼻子。

埃尔文的手悬浮在离他皮肤不到半英寸的上方，慢慢地游走过他虽瘦却裹着一层薄薄肌肉的身体。“十二，十三，十四，十五……”他的嘴无声地动着，一共十五处划伤，不深，集中在臂膀，胸膛，没有致命的创口。看来在他身上留下这些伤的人并不想娶他性命，而是要让他流血，受苦。埃尔文的脑袋开始隐隐发痛，他或许给自己找了个大麻烦，但他现在不想思考这些，他好冷，好困，好饿。他垂着一颗疲惫的头擦干自己的身体，头发，又灌下了一大杯麦酒来暖身。他走到床前，掀开被子钻了进去，偎在黑发男人身旁，闻着他身上那股难以消散的铁锈味，慢慢打起了盹，“希望明天早晨你别变成一具尸体……”他闭着眼喃喃地说。


	2. Chapter 2

他没想到醒来之后会看到这一副景象。身旁躺着的黑发男人面对着他，瞪大了眼睛，面容痛苦地扭曲着，嘴里发出如毒蛇吐信般地嘶嘶声。等埃尔文明白过发生了什么的时候，他几乎是从床上跳了起来：“对！对不起！我怎么压在你身上了！”黑发男人痛苦地翻了个白眼，又昏死了过去。

埃尔文沮丧地趴在床边，轻轻拆开那人身上的裹伤的布。有些伤口已经干了，结了一层软软的痂，但有一些在往外渗血。埃尔文把额头往床边一磕，埋怨自己：“看你干的好事……”清理完男人身上的伤口，埃尔文就把他扶起来靠在床头。他把面包撕成碎泡在温牛奶里，搅成糊糊，喂到他嘴里。男人很乖，就算无知无觉也把勺子里盛的东西悉数吞下。埃尔文一转头就看到了架子上他之前买来当绘画参照物的一串葡萄，他把它们取下来，挑了几个皮儿不像小老头的脸那样皱巴的，将它们捏破，顺着男人的嘴角塞了进去。埃尔文忍不住去碰了碰他如雏鸟额头一般的随着吞咽上下滑动的喉结。指肚按在那个娇小的凸起上让他心里泛起别样的感觉，他咽了咽口水，吮了一下自己沾着葡萄汁液的指尖。

男人的伤势好得飞快。他顽强，且倔强，决不肯让埃尔文扶着他去如厕。他说他叫利威尔，埃尔文说是个好名字。他说谢谢你搭救，埃尔文说不客气。他说他其实是个杀手，沦落到这步田地是被人算计了，埃尔文说不难猜到。他说他以后养好了伤是一定要去寻仇的，埃尔文说可以理解。他本以为利威尔害羞而寡言，但自从他能下床活动，嘴和手就不肯闲下一刻：他洗好了埃尔文堆在角落里的脏笔刷，一排一排整齐地码在桌上，干净得像兔子的尾巴，他质问埃尔文怎么能懒到这个地步。他把埃尔文的床单拎出去晒，在窗口拍打枕头上的灰尘，边拍边皱着眉嘟囔：“太脏了，实在是太脏了。”他让埃尔文抬起腿，要扫他脚下的地板：“老鼠窝都比你这干净。”埃尔文抱着自己的膝盖头痛欲裂，他想说他还是更喜欢闭着眼躺在床上的利威尔，但他不敢。  


这天利威尔又给自己找了事干，他揉了一大盆的面，要烤面包。埃尔文百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，看着对面奋力摔打面球的利威尔：他没穿上衣，只套了一个围裙，手臂上突出的肌肉随着动作一鼓一鼓。埃尔文在桌下偷偷伸手捏了捏自己小肚子上的那层软肉，叹了口气。旁边燃烧的火炉把他的脸映得通红，面团发酵的酸香味让他昏昏欲睡。在半梦半醒间，一双手抚过他的脑顶试图捋顺他的发丝。之后它覆在他唇上浅浅地压下去——他能闻到那指尖残留的面粉的麦香。最后它停在他长出了浅浅胡茬的下巴上，来回地摩挲着。炉里的火烧得更旺了。

晚上他睡不着觉。利威尔就坐着睡在桌旁的椅子上——自从伤好得差不多他就不睡床了，他说自己习惯坐着睡。埃尔文把被子拉到鼻尖，嗅着晒过的被单上残存的阳光的味道，他小声地试探：“利威，利威，你睡着了吗？”没有回答。他松了口气，把头缩进被子里，手滑进裤子，慢慢地撸动着，脑子想着那个人赤裸的身体，柔软的黑发。埃尔文的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，眼里也泛起了水光，直到一双手臂渐渐拢紧了他的被子，他呼吸一滞。利威尔把被子从埃尔文头上扯下来，唇瓣贴在他滚烫的后颈上摩擦：“这么寂寞吗？”说着手就像水蛇一样溜进了被子里。埃尔文夹紧了双腿，不敢回头看那人，牙齿咬住被角，他粗喘着，泄在了利威尔手里。利威尔吻着他的发根，耳朵，把沾满了精液的手伸向了金发男人的后面。月光洒在小画家泛着红潮的脸上，他们身上的被子像白色的波涛一样。

第二天起来已经是正午，埃尔文看着空空的床发怔，房间里收拾得整齐干净，昨天新烤的面包一个一个叠在桌上，一切看起来都那么平常，但埃尔文清楚地知道，那人已经走了。


	3. Chapter 3

几天后，窗边出现一袋橙子。他刚醒，没洗脸，头发炸着，皱着眉看着那一个个圆滚滚黄澄澄沐浴在正午阳光下的饱满果实。

他抓起一个握在手里，沉甸甸的，橙皮的清香钻进他的鼻腔逼着他分泌出唾液。他懂了，猫会给饲主带回半死不活的耗子，松鼠会回赠待它友善的人以草籽。而利威尔，这只能飞檐走壁的小兽，在夜色的掩护下为他送来这一袋熟果。“报恩吗？自以为是的混蛋，谁要他喂啊！”埃尔文气结，揪起那袋东西丢出了窗外。他坐在椅子上愤怒地抖着腿，等所有的起床气顺着脚底板都哒哒传向地板消失殆尽后，他站起来，灰溜溜地下楼，去捡十分钟前被自己丢掉的东西。

他现在很狼狈，左手攥着袋子，右手卡在一只幼犬的嘴间试图把它叼着的那颗橙子拔出来。他弯着腰，撅着腚，屁股沟从松松垮垮的睡裤里露出来一点，实在是不太雅观。路过的行人看着这一幕露出诧异的表情，小声地指指点点起来。“松嘴！”他压低声音狠狠威胁。“嗬嗬！”小黑狗不甘示弱，咬得更紧了，牙齿扎破了果皮，橙汁流到了埃尔文手上。周围的人越来越多了，并且有往他俩身边聚集的架势，可埃尔文和那狗还是僵持不下，最后他索性心一横，捞起那狗崽的肚皮，把它夹在臂间飞奔回了家。

他坐在桌旁，斜睨着在角落里边玩边啃的狗，捏起一瓣金黄色的果肉塞进嘴里：“黑毛儿的都是吃了就跑的混蛋……”，那狗像听懂了似的，伏下身向他呲了呲牙。他打了个哆嗦——这橘子好酸。然后转过身，学着狗崽的样子，向画布上的那个闭着眼的黑发男人也呲了呲牙：“都怪你……”

夜深了，狗崽趴在地板上睡得香甜，而他盘腿坐在床上眼睛一眨不眨地盯着窗户，眼底暗淡。月光偷偷爬进他的屋子，抚过桌子上吃的乱七八糟的橙皮，抚过小狗柔软光滑的皮毛，抚过画布上那个男人的睡容，最后停在了他床脚下，化成一滩水，轻轻地荡出波纹。

熬到了后半夜，他冷得发抖，但不去关窗。埃尔文咬牙切齿地想那乌鸦最好别再出现在窗边给他留下什么果子。但很快他就泄了气，自欺欺人罢了。他做梦都想再嗅嗅他发间的味道。他向后倒去，重重地摔在被子上，脑袋有些晕，他在黑暗中伸出手臂，叹了口气。他很困了，可他不想夜晚结束，不然等到了白天他只能靠面包与橘子过活——他啃食的是那人残存的爱意，牙齿间厮磨的是即将消弭的缱绻，咽下的是他离去的背影。他是真的很困了。

可在听见窗框发出的嘎吱声时，他还是像一只等待多时的兔子那样猛得弹起身。光裸的脚底板把地板上的那滩月光踩得水花四溅。他轻而易举地把那个小个子扑倒在地，他抓着利威尔的肩膀撞向地板：“你！”，埃尔文憋红了脸 “你真敢就那么走了！”利威尔也不辩解，只是捧着他的脸，安静看着他蓝色的眼睛。那双眼里的东西在他平静的注视下，从一团愤怒的火变成一片幽怨的湖。埃尔文的肩膀塌了下去，他趴在利威尔身上，声音闷闷的：“至少要和我说一声。”“对不起……”利威尔吻他的脖颈，吻他干燥的手心，手指插在他发间轻轻按摩他疲惫的神经。而埃尔文把手伸进他的衣服里急吼吼地摸过他的皮肤以确认没有新的伤口。狗被他俩发出的响动吵醒了，缩在墙角，眼睛闪着光。

他俩面对面地躺在床上。利威尔环抱住他的腰：“等我解决掉仇家，你就和我一起走吧。去我舅舅的马场。那边傍晚的天空是橘粉色的，远处炊烟一户接一户地冒出来。我有个小木屋，在那每天给你烙新鲜的麦饼。我还可以教你骑马，你带着画具，我们去写生……”利威尔的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。“带着那只废物小狗，让它学着看家。 ”埃尔文顶住他的额头，闭上了眼睛。“好，带着那只废物小狗……”利威尔亲了亲已经睡着的金发男人的脸颊。天快亮了。

利威尔叫他等他，那么他就等。今晚，杀手将手刃仇人，而他的救命恩人，那个柔软的小画家，心揪了起来。屋外狂风大作，树枝打在窗户上啪啪作响，一轮硕大的满月高悬在空中，散发着瘆人的冷光。埃尔文手脚冰冷，不安地蜷缩在被子里。狗也看出他心神不定，贴到他的脚边，带给他一点温热。月光每亮一些，他的心就越往下沉一些。他想起救他的那一天，他怕再看到浑身是伤的利威尔，但更怕根本见不到利威尔。就在他几乎要坚持不住的时候，他屋子里的窗户被撞开了，幼犬开始狂吠。利威尔一身血污，背对着月亮，身上散发着腥热的气息，他是从炼狱里爬上来的恶魔，也是满载胜利而归的骑士，他一把掀开埃尔文身上的被子：“快跟我走！”

狗在狂吠，邻居在叫骂，月光冰凉，但此刻埃尔文的心滚烫。


End file.
